<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video for It's Quiet Uptown Fanfic by Angel_Lightwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841534">Video for It's Quiet Uptown Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood'>Angel_Lightwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec and Hamilton [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec endgame, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is for the Malec ending. </p><p>Alec and Magnus are heartbroken when they find out their daughter Madzie has died. Magnus tries to make things right with Alec and Alec forgives him for cheating on him so they can help each other heal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec and Hamilton [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video for It's Quiet Uptown Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>